Doom Ball
by Dust-Bunny1
Summary: (Zims clas decideds to play a game...) I finally finnished the second chapter, R&R please!! (Ideas r welcome for chapter three, anything will work considering I have no actual plot)
1. The Game of Doom

Doom Ball  
  
Summary: Zim's class decides to play a game……  
  
(And dib has a bad day)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Warning: this fic is very short and most likely will only have two to three chapters (depending on reviews) unless I come up with an actual plot, R&R please!!  
  
Author's notes: I based this fic on a game we used to play in our class room so it might be kinda strange, please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain clouds gathered as Dib hurried to skool, he had overslept; Gaz had left without him, and now he was most likely going to be late for skool.  
  
Oh great now it's going to rain, this is all Gaz's fault, if she hadn't stolen the batteries from my alarm clock for her stupid GS2 then I would never have woken up late and I would already be at skool!, Dib thought angrily as a car drove by splashing the remains of a puddle on him. Now I'm soaked with water, what's next? Ugg! Dib then tripped over something falling face first in a puddle causing his hair to fall flat. "Nooooo!" Dib cried in despair, but that was the least of his worries. When he turned around he found that the thing he had tripped over was, amazingly enough, a Doberman, which just so happened to be foaming at the mouth. Dib starred frozen in fear at the growling Doberman.  
  
"At least it can't get any worse"  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
"Now Class today we are-" Miss. Bitters began, but was interrupted by the opening of the class room door. Dib limped inside, his coat hung in tatters and he was holding what looked chewed up paper. "Dib you're late, which mean you get DETENTION!" "Yes miss. Bitters" Dib mumbled and began to walk to his seat, "Dib aren't you forgetting something?" Miss. Bitters questioned. "Huh?" Dib didn't know what he could possibly have forgotten. "Your homework?" Miss. Bitters was becoming agitated. "Um, would you believe me if I said I was attacked by a Doberman and in the process it ate my homework?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Didn't think so, more detention?"  
  
"One week Detention, including the weekends."  
  
"Great" Dib mumbled and sulkily walked to his desk.  
  
"Now Class as I was saying, today we are going to play a new game called DOOM BALL" Miss. Bitters continued. A small boy in back raised his hand.  
  
"What!?" She asked.  
  
"How do we play?" The little boy squeaked.  
  
"You see this ball?" the little boy nodded.  
  
"Well I take this ball and throw it at you, if you catch it you get to throw it at someone else, but if you don't…" She paused, "You have to answer a question of…… DOOM." Everyone gasped. "I'm not finish yet!" she growled, "You also have to sit on your desk during the game, if you leave your desk you lose." another child raised their hand, this time a girl, "Yes?"  
  
"What if we have to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Then you lose!"  
  
"Aww" the little girl mumbled. Miss. Biters then pulled a large blue ball, an evil grin crossed her face (Which is pretty amazing cause I don't think I've ever seen her grin, even evilly) "Now, who should I doom first?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If u couldn't already tell this fic is kinda a joke but I'm not finished yet!  
  
I'll have round one soon! (And yes I'll actually use zim in it)  
  
:) 


	2. Round One

Round One  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This chapter is a little abstract but lately I have been on a creativity shortage so for the circumstances I don't think it's that unbearable.  
  
Thanks to the people who left nice reviews I really appreciate it! :)  
  
  
  
Miss. Bitters had been standing there scanning the classroom for about 1 hour, no one was even scared anymore let alone paying attention, finally she spotted a small (well basically all of them are small) boy in back and pitched the ball in his direction knocking him off his desk. "Akkkkkkkk!!!" The boy screamed in alarm as he hit the floor, which had just been cleaned with new supper ultra extremely lemony fresh pinesol limited edition #45. Zim, who had been making up his list of ways to destroy Dib (poor Dib, this really isn't his day), began laughing hysterically at the squirming child on the ground. "Stupid earth monkey, he has plummeted to his lemony DOOM to escape the wrath of ZIM!" He then began laughing in an insane fashion once again until he was interrupted by a girl sitting in back who was obviously getting very agitated with this repeated act of Zim's, " He got hit with the ball you idiot, and honestly I don't see why anyone would be afraid of you! I mean so you're green, short, really, REALLY weird, creepy, don't have any friends, I don't think you eat lunch either, and did I mention that you're green?" Zim pondered on something to say, "Well, um, at least I'm not pink!" The girl seem to be losing amusement "whatever" she muttered deciding the latest issue of *TEEN SCREAM* was more interesting. Miss. Bitters, who hadn't seemed to notice all of this, began to speak, "Well Emil since you got hit first I will give you an easy question" she began, the boy sighed, "What is the capital of Baca Baca?!"  
  
"Uh….Georgia?"  
  
"NO!" The Ball then disappeared from the spot it had laid on the ground, and reappeared in Miss. Bitters' hand. She then began to aim another pitch.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
It had been another hour and that same question still stumped everyone.  
  
Zim stared in horror at the sport he had once mocked. He was one of the few "people" that had not been chosen to be doomed, at least not yet. Dib was also still in the game. Hmm think Zim what is the capital of Baca Baca? Hmm well lets first try and figure out where Baca Baca is, well I don't think I've ever heard of it. Maybe it's a new country, it must be since I've never heard of it, or even seen it on a map. Hmm……, Zim thought, as another child hit the floor wreathing in pain.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Dib watched Zim pondering on what kind of evil scam he was coming up with this time. He probably brain washed Miss. Bitters into coming up with this stupid game, wait then why does he look so afraid? His scam is probably out of control. But then what the master plan? There's always a master plan. There has to be. Think Dib think………, Dib was then hit in the head with the blue foam ball; luckily he landed in his chair and not on the lemony floor. "Dib, what is the capital of Baca Baca?!" miss. Bitters asked.  
  
"Well…" Dib then began to wish he had been pondering on that instead of Zim's "master plan". "This must be a trick question, Baca Baca does not exist, if it did it would show up on the map you have pulled down" Dib continued motioning to the map of a very different world than our own.  
  
"Incorrect, you lose!"  
  
Miss. Bitters (who already had the ball in her hand) began to aim once again.  
  
Wh…………No that can't be right I knew that, But how, Huh? No, Arrrg! Dib sat in a confused daze as Miss. Bitters once again threw the ball.  
  
************  
  
Zim watched as the blue foamy ball traveled around the room, he noticed that he seemed to be the only one left, so he decided that this was a perfect opportunity to take a bathroom brake. As he raised his hand he neglected to notice the blue-ish form speed towards him. The piece of foam hit him in the stomach, causing him to plummet to his lemony DOOM. "My squidelyspooch!" he screamed out in agony falling to the ground. "Zim what is the capital of Baca Baca?" Miss. Bitters questioned getting bored. Hmm………Zim think…………think……think!!!!!!! Arrrrg!!! Stupid pain, stupid floor, stupid ultra extremely lemony fresh pine sole limited edition # 45………… Zim thought, I'm going to have to guess  
  
"Umm… somewhere some place?" Zim guessed weakly.  
  
"Correct, Zim you win!" Miss. Bitters answered with her usual lack of enthusiasm, "Now who's ready for round two?"  
  
The entire class groaned (except for Zim who was raving once again about how one day he would rule the world)  
  
****************  
  
Once I get my inspiration back I'll write round two. :)  
  
(P.S: I do not know if that is the correct spelling of squidelyspooch, I always thought it was squidelysplooch, but a friend told me that was how it was spelled) 


End file.
